


「弗雷德韦斯莱x你」Uh Huh 我听着呢, 你继续说

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: NC-17
Relationships: 弗雷德 韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 8





	「弗雷德韦斯莱x你」Uh Huh 我听着呢, 你继续说

“哇哦——”弗雷德打量着四周发出一声惊叹，“亲爱的，没想到你居然这么生气。”  
路希尔被有求必应屋的有求必应噎没了声儿，眼见着弗雷德格兴致高昂地从铁挂钩上取下一条两指宽的软鞭，“路希——你喜欢这个？”接着他又被一只银光闪闪的金属手铐吸引住了，“还是这个？”  
路希尔用了点力道回身推他，弗雷德一不留神被推得往后踉跄几步，背脊撞上门板的声音落在路希尔耳中分外沉重。  
“你——”路希尔抬眼看到弗雷德仍有些苍白的脸色，推在他胸口的手握成了拳，却终究是收了回去。  
黑发的斯莱特林背过身往反方向走去，混乱的思绪搅得她失了惯常的冷静。  
没法忘记弗雷德将她整个护在怀里，他抓的她从未有过的紧，仿佛抓着他的整个世界，将他的身躯作为她与爆炸的最佳缓冲带。当弗雷德微笑着想去触摸路希尔的脸颊，伸出的手掌和逐渐空洞的眼神让路希尔决定这辈子都不会原谅他。  
显然弗雷德不这么认为，只听咔哒一声，厚脸皮的格兰芬多得意洋洋地用两只拷在一起的手腕从背后套住了女孩，“路希宝贝儿，现在我是你的了。”  
玩笑起了反作用，路希尔瘦削的肩膀在轻轻颤抖，差点失去他的恐慌折磨着她，而他居然还想轻而易举地糊弄过去，阴暗在眼底心底疯狂滋生，金属手铐冰冷的反光彻底激怒了路希尔。  
弗雷德的手上传来一阵疼痛，路希尔尖尖的虎牙毫不留情地咬在他的右手动脉处，湿湿的液体也随之落在他的手腕皮肤上。弗雷德不出声地叹了口气，左手拇指轻柔地蹭着路希尔脸侧的皮肤，却始终不肯说上一句抱歉，“路希你知道的，即使重头来过——”  
“浑蛋！”悲凉的愤怒促使路希尔反身推搡着弗雷德，“既然你打定主意独自离去，你就该知道我永远都不会原谅你！”  
弗雷德一边后退一边瞄到身后四柱床的床脚，于是他狡猾地往后倒去。拷住的是他，锁住的却是她，弗雷德假意地哼哼唧唧喊疼，心满意足地看着胸前的女孩紧张兮兮地扒开他的领口，完全忘记他是用背部承受了爆炸的冲击。  
“宝贝儿，这么心急？”  
正在和弗雷德衬衣扭打的女孩下意识地抬头，只见到坏心眼的红发男孩儿挑着眉毛，好整以暇地舔了舔嘴唇朝她挤眼睛，“继续嗯——”  
眼见着路希尔的脸色变了又变，在察觉到身上人有一丝试图从他的圈套里钻出的想法，那搁在女孩后颈的被拷住的双手轻轻一带，便将人整个的搂在胸前，“嘿，没事了，路希宝贝儿。”  
弗雷德的心脏活泼地跳动着，路希尔将耳朵贴在他裸露的胸口皮肤上，仿佛甚至能听到血液流动的声音，路希尔后怕地埋进弗雷德的颈窝，细软的发丝毫无自觉地燎起某人的欲火，“我有点不舒服，路希…”弗雷德听起来像是感冒了一般，声音低沉而嘶哑。  
平日冷静自持的斯莱特林慌了神似的在他胸口胡乱摸索，“弗——弗雷德，你——哪里觉得疼了？”  
本停留在后颈的双手不怀好意地沿着女孩的脊椎往下，路希尔惊觉臀部被人往上托了托，小腹处抵着硬硬的一根，只听弗雷德懒洋洋地叹息道，“当然是硬的发疼啊，宝贝儿。”  
弗雷德的女朋友怎么可能不配备有强韧的神经，路希尔还有那么点余怒未消的意思，乘着那股劲还在持续供给不知后果的勇气，她探手隔着裤子撸着那根和他主人一样嚣张的玩意儿。  
“唔——”弗雷德眯起眼睛，拷在一起的双手过瘾地揉捏着路希尔的臀瓣，大言不惭地推卸责任，“我被拷住啦——”一边使劲让那根东西往路希尔的手里贴，“裤子，裤子——”  
路希尔总是不断被弗雷德的脸皮厚度刷新高度，弗雷德抿着嘴极其无辜地眨着眼睛，下身却龌龊地耸动着。黑发的斯莱特林嗅到一丝报复的香气，路希尔开始慢条斯理地解着皮带扣，金属在空气中晃出虚幻的嗡声，皮带被抽出，伴随细碎的布料摩擦声的是弗雷德渴望的眼神，他的喉结上下滑动着，双手套在路希尔的腰间催促到，“快点，宝贝儿。”  
路希尔抬高了下巴，依旧按着她自己的节奏，让纽扣脱离出来，再极慢地拉下裤链，拉链分向两边所发出的动静显然折磨着弗雷德，路希尔却感到了快意，一种全盘掌控的快意。  
当那根又粗又长的东西彻底裸露在空气里，路希尔希望自己的脸没有太红，无论见过多少次，弗雷德的尺寸总是让她血液都往脸皮涌去，那东西还在无耻的轻微晃动，晶亮的液体从顶端的缝隙里溢出。弗雷德从喉间发出一声欲求不满的咕哝，眼神火热地望着路希尔，仿佛用眼神就能扒光她衣服似的。  
绿色的领带被抽离，纽扣一颗，又一颗地被解开。白皙的颈项和锁骨占据着弗雷德的视野，接着是两团软肉间深嵌的阴影，路希尔的黑发轻柔地搭在曲线上方，手指搭在那粒纽扣上要解不解地轻扣。  
“给我看看，宝贝儿。”弗雷德的声音沙哑地很，两只手不老实却也无可奈何地捏着路希尔腰间的软肉，“求你。”  
“再说一次…”黑发小毒蛇俯下身，被制服衬衣包裹住的圆润胸部贴在弗雷德的胸前，嘴唇在格兰芬多的恶作剧之王的锁骨上留下一个个小小的咬痕。  
颈间皮肉被叼在唇间不疼不痒地吸吮，弗雷德并不介意她这种宣告主权的举动，只是她磨的他几乎丧失理智。  
“求你，路希尔。”他长长地呼出一口气，这极大地取悦了她，她挂着怜悯他的表情，身下却诚实地湿润。  
褶裙边被折进腰间，湿透的底裤被拨至一侧。路希尔双膝落在铺着法兰绒的床上，跪的稳稳当当的，一切都在她的控制之下。  
弗雷德真切地焦躁起来，他备受折磨的阴茎只尝到湿软内部的一点甜美滋味，路希尔就是浅浅地用穴口咬着他的肉棒头部，弗雷德想往上顶送，却被黑发女孩按住胸口，路希尔脸色潮红地咬着嘴唇，鼻间发出轻轻的哼声，勾的弗雷德想不管不顾地把人压在身下操弄，还不到时候，弗雷德难得被迫忍气吞声，棕色眼睛里的欲念几乎将轻松吞噬了彻底。  
路希尔撑在弗雷德的胸口，有些吃力地威胁他，“我会让你乞求得到更多。”  
“不准你擅自决定替我去死。”她轻柔地说，却凶狠地咬着他的嘴唇，“别想从我身边逃开，你只能想着我。“  
弗雷德眼睛睁得很大，瞳孔地黑压压的，颜色浓重地像要汹涌而出，“好。”他说，“我发誓以后只会有一种死亡方式——”路希尔认真地盯着他，下一秒她听到一声咔哒的轻响，在大脑来得及做出反应前，她感到一阵天旋地转，她发现自己和弗雷德调换了个位置，而本该被拷住的双手正牢牢地抓着她的手腕，身下的硬物一下被推送到底，另人头皮发麻的冲击刺激地路希尔一时说不出话，“只会交代在你这里——”弗雷德恢复了可恶又无耻的语气，一下顶地比一下狠，“玩够了吗，宝贝儿？”  
“到我了。”  
像是一团空气哽在了路希尔的喉间，她听见自己发出羞耻的呜咽声，弗雷德深深地埋在她体内，节奏已经被他人夺走，从脚趾到发梢的浪潮还未席卷完一轮，就紧接着被第二波巨浪吞没，到最后她只能发出“啊啊”的干哑声，大腿根部和臀瓣被拍打的通红，胸乳随着撞击波动，引诱着弗雷德不断用唇舌去追逐，“路希——”弗雷德叼着一边的红点口齿不清地喊着，“唔——路希宝贝儿——”  
“还有两个月你就毕业了。”他突然没头没脑地冒出一句，紧接着路希尔的嘴唇被重重吮吸住，逼得她几乎透不过气，身下的凶器用一种恐怖而快速的节奏侵犯着她，直到一股热流尽数地被填了进来。  
弗雷德的意图在路希尔头脑稍许清醒时清晰起来，那根东西还堵在甬道里。弗雷德整个人覆在她身上，有点报复意味地在脖子上方，衬衣领口也遮不住的地方啄出一个个小红点，“我的。”他低低地笑了。

END


End file.
